Phoenix Ikki
|-|Bronze Cloth= |-|Gold Cloth= |-|God Cloth= Summary Phoenix Ikki (鳳凰星座の一輝, Fenikkusu no Ikki; Literally meaning "Gleam") is the bronze saint of Phoenix. Although he was introduced later than the other four main Bronze Saints, Ikki's role in the story is quite significant. He serves as the first antagonist in the series that the other Saints must defeat, as well as a powerful ally later in the series. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | 4-A, 3-C at his peak | 3-C | High 3-A Name: Phoenix Ikki Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Classification: Human, Bronze Saint, Athena's Saint Age: 15 - 19 years old Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, 7th and 8th Sense User, Divine Cosmos, Atomic Manipulation and Destruction, Fire Manipulation, Regeneration (High), Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Can track people and events across large distances and possibly through dimensions), Reactive Evolution (Able to analyse and comprehend the components of an enemy's attack after seeing it once, and adapt to it), Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Absolute Control of his Soul with the 8th Sense (Allowing him to resurrect himself, or live without a Body), Capable of Fighting without his Senses, Acausality (Through Athena's Ichor/Divine Cosmos), Can kill souls, Can destroy the mind by sending various nightmare illusions directly created by the opponent's brain, Can resurrect himself after being killed and become stronger than before, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Illusions, Dream Manipulation, Aura, Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure Attack Potency: Country level (Far above regular Bronze Saints, Seiya needed Cosmos from Shiryu, Hyoga and Shun to defeat him) | Multi-Solar System level (Stronger than his fellow Bronze Saints), Galaxy level at his peak (Defeated Virgo Shaka with a suicide attack) | Galaxy level (Stronger than Pegasus Seiya and Underworld Judges) | High Universe level (Should be comparable to Pegasus Seiya) Speed: Supersonic (Faster than Pegasus Seiya) to High Hypersonic | FTL initially, Massively FTL+ when fully mastered, Massively FTL+ through Miracles (Power-scaling from Capricorn Shura) | Massively FTL+ (Crossed the Universe-Sized Hyperdimension in minutes) | Massively FTL+ (Even faster than before, should be comparable to God Cloth Seiya, who blitzed Thanatos) Striking Strength: Class ZJ | Multi-Solar System Class, Galactic 'at his peak | '''Galactic '| '''High Universal Lifting Strength: Class 100+ | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar+ | Multi-Stellar+ Durability: Country level | Galaxy level with Phoenix Bronze Cloth V2/V3 (Survived a held-back Galaxian Explosion from Gemini Saga, though was left at a catatonic state. Later survived and tanked held-back Galaxian Explosions from Kanon) | Galaxy level | High Universe level Stamina: Very high | Nearly limitless | Nearly limitless | Limitless Range: Several dozen meters with Fire Attacks | Interstellar, Galactic at his peak | Galactic | Universal Standard Equipment: Phoenix Bronze Cloth. The Phoenix Cloth, the strongest of the Bronze Cloth, has the ability to reform from atoms if pulverized. While he can be killed, The Phoenix Cloth grants him the power of resurrection, reviving him whenever he's killed, even if he's been utterly vaporized. Intelligence: Ikki is a skilled fighter. He can handle himself very well in a fight with beings more powerful than he is, and quickly gets used to techniques and at times, becomes immune to it. He has battled for many years. Average otherwise. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hōyoku Tenshō (鳳翼天翔, Soaring Phoenix Wings):''' Ikki concentrates his Cosmos, the aura that surrounds his assuming the shape of a fiery phoenix. Then, he pushes his palms forwards, producing a tremendous whirlwind and releasing his cosmos as a burning wave that engulfs his opponent. * '''Hōō Genmaken (鳳凰幻魔拳, Phoenix Illusion Demonic Fist):''' A mental attack. Ikki focuses his Cosmos and pierces the opponent's mind with a swift punch. While the external pain is insignificant, comparable to a mosquito's bite, the internal pain is unbearable. Ikki's opponent is trapped in hellish illusions where he is exposed to his deepest fears and constant torturous death. At a minimum, the attack will leave its victim dazed and incapable of reacting, at worst it will literally destroy their minds. '''Key: Phoenix Bronze Cloth | 7th Sense | 8th Sense | Phoenix God Cloth Gallery File:Saint-seiya-phoenix-ikki-img.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Hero Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hax Category:Teenagers Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Cosmo Users Category:Bronze Saints Category:Armored Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Flight Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Orphans Category:Toei Animation Category:Resurrection Users Category:Aura Users Category:Dream Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Void Users Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3